Yesterday's Today
by StarFantasy
Summary: (Update-Ch2 11/13/02)When Leia and Jaina are transported to another universe, what kind of adventures will they have.
1. Prologue

**Yesterday's Today**

**By Star Fantasy – Linauri, Isildur, Drama_Princess87**

***************************************

**Prologue**

*************************************  
  
**

Jaina woke to the sound of her comlink buzzing insistently in her ear. Grumbling, she reached up to the collar of the jumpsuit she had yet to take off, and flicked the receiver of the annoying device on. One of these days, she was going to Force fry the thing.   
  
"Who dares to disturb the Great Yun Harla when she sleeps?" she ground out. Whoever it was, it had better be good, she had only gotten to bed - she glanced at the wall chronometer - an hour ago? Forget good, someone better be dead.   
  
"Forgive me Lt- err- Great One, but General Antilles is requesting your presence in the southwest lounge." came the slightly nervous reply of the communications officer. He didn't have to believe she was a goddess; he just had to fear an angry jedi. The effect was the same.   
  
She groaned, and was tempted to tell him to go suck sithspit. Unfortunately, Wedge was still her commanding officer, despite the goddess charade they had started. Besides, he was the one who had ordered her to get some sleep. After her squadron got back to base she'd had to sit through two hours of debriefings. It wasn't until she had fallen face first onto the table she was sitting at, that Wedge had called a halt and ordered her to bed. He wouldn't be interrupting if it wasn't important.   
  
"Tell him I'll be there shortly, and that he had better impress me, or he'll wish that he had never woken me." she finally growled.   
  
With that, she flicked off the comlink, cutting off the comm officer's stuttered reply. At the moment, she didn't care that she had just threatened a superior officer and the defacto Supreme Commander of the New Republic Military. She snorted. What military? Without the backing of the idiots in the senate, they might as well be a private army. The New Republic was as good as dead. Those in charge were in hiding, and the military had been left to die. Everything was falling apart.   
  
Jaina shook herself mentally. Thinking like that would lead to nothing but fear and depression. She'd had a close enough brush with the dark side as it was, no need to start that nonsense again. As long as there was the Force, there was hope. Finally pulling herself off the cot that served as her bed, she stumbled sleepily into the 'fresher. If she was going to a meeting, she was going to at least take a quick shower first.   
  
**********   
  
Throwing an amused glance at Han Solo, Wedge Antilles suppressed a chuckle as he listened to the comm officer's report. He couldn't blame Jaina for being grumpy. He had promised her eight hours of uninterrupted sleep, and here he was waking her not an hour later. He wished he didn't have to.   
  
She and her squadron had been out on that recon for days, and none of them seemed to have gotten any sleep by the time they got back. If he were honest with himself, he would have to admit that he was a bit surprised that Twin Suns remained so intact. While every other unit was loosing people left and right to the Vong, her people were inventing new tactics that, for the most part, kept them alive and well.   
  
Part of him sometimes wondered if perhaps she wasn't some sort of goddess after all. She was certainly living up to her new reputation as a trickster goddess. He did regret that her 'divine' status left her so isolated. If only they could guarantee that the Vong wouldn't find out if they told the base. He mentally shook his head at his own foolishness. _Sure_, he thought. _And maybe jawas would fly._   
  
Everyone looked up as the door whooshed open and Jaina walked in. With her damp bangs hanging in her eyes, she looked only slightly more awake than when he had dismissed her little more than an hour ago. He wouldn't have been surprised if the only thing keeping her together at the moment was the Force. He offered her an apologetic smile as she sat down next to her mother. She waved it off.   
  
Once she sat down, she spared a glance around at the occupants of the room. Aside from Wedge and her parents, her uncle Luke Skywalker was there with his wife Mara, who was holding their slumbering infant son Ben. She would have thought this a family emergency were it not for the presence of Kyp Durron, the room's final occupant. On the other hand, Kyp was practically a little brother to Han. She sighed and turned her attention back to Wedge. Might as well find out what this was all about.   
  
"Impress me mortal." Wedge grinned.   
  
"Room's clean, Jaina." She nodded and dropped the superior expression from her face, waiting.   
  
"I am sorry to pull you away from your bed, Jaina. But Kyp thought it best to show this the whole family, and I agreed with him."   
  
Wedge turned to the holoprojector in front of him, and Jaina watched Kyp from the corner of her eyes. Well, that explained his presence a bit. Turning back to the holoprojector, she watched as an image formed in the air above her. It was all she could do to bite back the scream of surprise that rose in her throat. Her parents didn't manage as well. She whirled on Kyp, her eyes blazing.   
  
"Where did you get this? Did you record it? Where is he?"   
  
Kyp's eyes suddenly seemed to hold all the pain of the universe in them as he met her gaze. She found herself biting back tears at the pain that leaked through his mental shields.   
  
"I didn't record that. It was delivered to me anonymously during our recon mission two days ago. I didn't get a chance to view it until we got back a few hours ago, when I brought it to Wedge's attention."   
  
"Why him? Why not me, or my parents. Or even Uncle Luke or Aunt Mara."   
  
"I thought it best to have the recording analyzed to verify that it was real, before mentioning it's existence to your family. I didn't want to raise false hopes." He broke eye contact with her to stare down at his hands, clenched tightly in his lap. "Or fears." he added softly. "That's probably why he sent it to me, instead of to you."   
  
"Why he sent? I thought you said it was sent anonymously? Do you know who it was that sent this?" she demanded, waving her hand toward the holo. But it wasn't Kyp who answered.   
  
"Jacen," came Leia's hollow voice from beside her.   
  
They watched as she stood and walked toward the projector, her hand reaching up toward the gut-wrenching image that it was showing. When she turned back to them, tears were trickling down her cheeks, her eyes nearly dead. Jaina stood and placed a hand on her mother's arm, drawing her attention.   
  
"Mom?"   
  
"It was Jacen. He sent this to us so that we would know what happened to him."   
  
A flash of guilt from Kyp drew her gaze back to him. He was watching Leia as she turned back to the holo, his face twisted into an expression of such guilt and pain, she wondered for a moment if he had killed her twin. Shaking that thought from her head, she walked over and knelt in front of him.   
  
"What do you know, Kyp?" she asked softly, placing her hand gently over his. His eyes didn't leave Leia as he spoke haltingly. A very different Kyp Durron from the cocky, almost arrogant you man they were used to. Han had gotten up to stand beside Leia, his arm placed loosely around her shoulder as the two of them watched to holo.   
  
"When I got the holo..." He shook his head. "No, before that. The night before we left for the recon. I was meditating in my quarters. I had a vision. Of Jacen. It was bad." Leia suddenly locked eyes with him pleading, for what was unclear. "It showed almost exactly what is in that holo. I swear I meant to come to you with it, but..."   
  
"You didn't want to upset us needlessly. Me, especially, right before a mission." Jaina sighed heavily and shook her head. She suddenly felt older than her parents. "I wondered what had you so distracted while we were out." This earned a wry smile from Kyp.   
  
"That obvious, huh?"   
  
"I am the Great One, after all," she tossed back, matching his smile.   
  
"You said your vision was _almost_ exactly what is in the holo. What was different about it Kyp?" Luke asked from his seat beside Mara.   
  
Of all of them, the Skywalker's seemed to be taking it the best, but other jedi could feel the turmoil under the surface. Jacen was his nephew and apprentice. He was the only one besides Jaina who had had a strong and conscious Force bond with him. Kyp turned to him.   
  
"The vision played out longer that the holo does. Up until he..." His voice broke and trailed off.   
  
"He what Kyp. We need to know. Did he escape?" Jaina was squeezing his hand to the point of cutting off the circulation.   
  
"He...he was killed. I'm sorry." he whispered. Jaina stumbled back.   
  
"But... but we didn't feel it. We would have... wouldn't we?" she looked desperately at her mother who was watching the holo sadly. Then to her uncle, who's eyes had dimmed distinctly.   
  
"Wouldn't we?" she whispered desperately.   
  
_They might, but you wouldn't,_ whispered a cold voice in her head. _Think about it, little jedi. You only felt the dimming of his life Force before because it came through others. He cut you off even then. What makes you think he wouldn't now?_   
  
_No!_ she screamed back. _It's not true. He only did that to spare me the pain. I know that now. It wasn't out of cruelty. He..._   
  
_Shut you out. Face it little jedi. He's dead. You see it in everyone's eyes, but you don't accept it. He shut you out to spare you the first time. Now he shuts you out because the dark side lingers in you._   
  
"NO!" she screamed, unconsciously smashing the holoprojector with the Force. "I don't believe it. He's not dead. I won't believe it this time. **I WON'T**"   
  
"Jaina, honey..." her father spoke for the first time since she came in, reaching out to take her in his arms.   
  
"NO!" she pulled away from her father's attempt to embrace her and ran from the room.   
  
"Jaina!"   
  
She ignored her mother's cries as she ran down the corridor. She ignored the stares that were directed at her fleeing form as she tried, in vain, to outrun the pain that was threatening to engulf her. She could not, however, ignore the sudden sensation of being sucked through a garbage chute into space. Only it wasn't the deadly cold of space that met her.   
  
Her ears ringing from her impact, Jaina felt, more than heard her mother land beside her in the vaguely familiar hall. Her pain forgotten for the moment, she went to help her mother up, looking around curiously.   
  
"We're in the Imperial Palace. On Coruscant." came her mother's strangled voice.   
  
"Mom, the Palace looks much different. Especially since the Vong. You know that. It never looked like this." Jaina said, trying to dispell the sudden chill her mother's words sent down her spine. Or was it this place that created the cold in her? She hugged herself, rubbing her arms to warm them.   
  
"Yes. It did. When the Emperor was alive." Leia whispered fearfully.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One   
_By: Linauri_**

****************************************  
  


"Yes. It did. When the Emperor was alive," Leia whispered fearfully.   
Jaina gave herself a mental shake and dropped her arms. This was ridiculous.   
"OK, so we're in some Emperor Palpatine fan club or something. I mean, you said it yourself. The guy's dead. Grandpa killed him before I was even born, remember? Mom?"   
Leia didn't seem to hear her as she took in their surroundings. Nothing had changed. It was just as she remembered it. But that didn't make sense. Had they stepped into the past? Would she find her younger self suddenly walking around that far corner to confront them? She was suddenly shaken from her musings by her daughter.   
"Mom, snap out of it. Wherever we are, we've got to figure out what's going on and how to get home."   
"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just, the memories..." Jaina's eyes softened as she watched her mother relive a painful past. While not so terrifying as the Vong, it had been no less dangerous in its own way.   
"Come on. Let's try to fix our coordinates here and figure out what happened." With that the two women made their way carefully down the corridor, ever watchful for danger.   
  


**********************

  
"Damn it all Wedge! Where are they?"   
"I don't know Han. And please, stop yelling in my ear." Wedge ground out. He knew Han was scared of loosing the rest of his family, but it wasn't helping his concentration any.   
"Perhaps you should get some rest Han?" came Kyp's weary voice. He knew the older man would refuse, just as he had the past 15 times he had suggested it throughout the night, but at least it kept him from badgering the crew for a moment. The young Jedi master had been up all night, working alongside Wedge's scanning crew, both to find out what he could with his own type of scans as well as to keep Han out of their way. Suddenly help came from an unexpected quarter when a comlink beeped. Frowning, Han picked up the small device and switched it on.   
"What?" he barked.   
"Good morning to you too, Han." was Mara's reply. One could almost hear her smirking as Han's brow smoothed a bit.   
"Sorry, Mara. What's up?"   
"Luke and I were wondering if you could watch Ben for a couple of hours. We've been asked to help out on the south docks, and we can't seem to find anyone else willing to watch him." Now it was Han's turn to smirk.   
"Now that's strange. Being the little *ahem* angel that he is and all." Kyp and Wedge both snickered in the background at the comment.   
"Watch it Solo. Can you watch him or not?" she growled, her anger sounding genuine to those who didn't know her.   
"Yeah. Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes." Han looked back at the scanning team and sighed, switching the comlink off again. "I'll see you guys later. Call me the minute you find anything. Got it?" There was a chorus of nods as Wedge came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"We'll find them, Han. I promise." The former general of the Rebellion and New Republic nodded and turned to go. Suddenly he felt every minute of his age.   
  


**********************  
  


Suppressing a yawn, Jaina turned to her mother.   
"What do you suppose brought us here? Wherever here is?"   
"I don't know, Jaina. But the longer we're here, the more I'm reminded of the old Imperial Palace. And not just the way it looks. It feels the same, too. It has that same cold, dark feeling that I used to feel when I was a senator. Except stronger somehow." Leia's eyes darted around the corridor as she spoke, as though expecting something sinister to pop out at them at any moment.   
"It could be because you've actually honed some of your Jedi powers since you were my age." Leia shrugged.   
"Whatever the reason, I don't like what I'm feeling here." She rubbed her arms, the cold seeming to seep into her very bones. She suddenly wished Han were here.   
"Ambassador Organa! What are you doing here?" Both women whirled around at the voice.   
"Han!"   
Leia smiled in relief, and would have run to him, were it not for her daughter's restraining hand on her arm. She frowned at her daughter and opened her mouth to demand she let go, but found Jaina wasn't even looking at her. Instead she was staring at Han, a thoughtful, and somewhat disappointed frown marring her own features as she looked the man over.   
"What do you mean, what is she doing here, General? She lives here, doesn't she?"   
The man seemed taken aback for a moment before glaring at her and drawing his blaster. Something wasn't right. Pointing the weapon straight at her, he took a step forward.   
"Who are you lady, and what are you doing with the ambassador? You have five seconds to let her go, or I shoot. And don't even think of using her as a shield. I'm the best shot in the military."   
Jaina had the strangest sensation of not belonging. Her father would never point a blaster at her. The same thought seemed to occur to Leia, as she gasped, backing up to stand beside her daughter. Letting her mother go, Jaina stepped forward, holding her hands up to show she meant no harm.   
"My name is Jaina," she held back on her last name. Something told her it wouldn't be a good idea to tell this man she was a Solo at the moment. "The, ambassador has just been showing me around the palace."   
The man frowned and turned to Leia, blinking in confusion for a moment when he saw the way she was staring at him. She looked like a little girl who had just been told Christmas wasn't coming.   
"Ambassador Organa, is this true?"   
Leia started at the name Organa. That wasn't her name. There was more to it. And her husband knew it. This wasn't her Han. Something was terribly wrong here. She forced herself to process his question and nod.   
"Yes, it is. I was just showing my, uh, cousin, around the palace." she offered faintly.   
The man watched her for a moment before turning to Jaina and looking her over. Noting the strong resemblance between the two women, he decided she was telling the truth. What unsettled him was that she seemed to have his own mother's eyes. Shaking the ridiculous thought form his head, he nodded to them both.   
"Very well. But that still doesn't explain what you're doing back on Imperial Center, Ambassador. I thought the Emperor had sent you with your father to negotiate the surrender of Alderaan?"   
Leia nearly fainted, both chilled and warmed by his words. Chilled to the bone to think Palpatine was alive here and warmed to her core to know that Alderaan was no longer a string of asteroids circling a once proud system. Taking Jaina's hand for support, she asked the question that his words had generated.   
"My father is surrendering Alderaan to the Emperor?"   
The man grew concerned and came closer.   
"Ambassador, are you all right? Perhaps I should call for your brother. He was due to arrive this morning, but I'm sure the Emperor could spare him to see to look after you."   
Leia felt herself nodding before his words fully registered. What did he mean the Emperor could spare him? What was going on?   
"That won't be necessary General, I can take care of my cousin. She's just suffering from a bad headache and needs to lie down." Jaina interjected. The man frowned.   
"I'm afraid I must insist. You have not been cleared through security young lady. Besides, I'm sure Lord Skywalker will want to see his cousin as well."   
Sensing triumph, he began to speak softly into his comlink, causing both women to panic. Lord Skywalker? The imperials only spoke of one lord and that was Vader. Suddenly Luke was the last person either of them wanted to see. But it was too late. Even as General Han finished speaking into his comlink, a man in the blackest Jedi robes came walking around the corner, a sinister smile twisting what had been, to them, such boyish features, even in recent years.   
"Leia. This soldier tells me you never left for your mission with Father. And something about a cousin?" Jaina shivered as his gaze swept over her, pausing to gaze into her eyes. She met his gaze, reinforcing her mental shields as she felt his probe. He smirked and left her mind.   
"Well, at least she's had some training. And she appears to be in good shape. Carries herself well." He nodded, as though coming to a conclusion. "The Emperor will be pleased. He needs a new Hand to replace that stupid redhead. She botched her latest mission and I had to kill her. Serves the bitch right. Never did like her." Jaina bit her lip to keep from crying out. He just couldn't mean the same person. He couldn't have killed her.   
"Leia, are you all right? You look pale. Surely you don't feel sorry for the little cunt? I know you were fond of her in your own way, but you knew Jade wouldn't last long in the Emperor's service. Not so long as she was on Father's bad side." Jaina was suddenly glad that General Han had moved closer, because she was too shocked by her 'uncles' news to catch her mother as she fainted. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - How can this be?**

_By: Jonathon "Isildur" Riley (( with some help from Linauri ^.^ ))_

*********************************************

A figure stood in shadow and looked out her window, down onto the main square. The huge monolith of Palpatine was standing there, lights shining up on it and illuminating its gloomy appearance. Moving away, she lay back down on the couch. She was waiting for her husband to send her a message about his mission. He had left early that morning, promising to call when Imperial Center's day was over. She also wanted to see her daughter again, as she had something to tell her, but she was off planet as well. She looked up as the old-fashioned, heavy wood door to the apartment opened, admitting two women. To her surprise, it was her daughter, looking pale and leaning heavily against her companion. But the other woman, she didn't recognize. She saw a blonde figure in black robes whisk by the door just before it swung closed. Probably Lord Skywalker, she thought briefly.   
"Leia, why aren't you with your father? You look pale. Did something happen?"   
Leia looked around, startled. This world's Luke had made a comment earlier that had made her think it possible, but she hadn't dared hope. Now, though, she couldn't deny the truth of what her eyes were telling her. Her mother was alive! And right in front of her. She grabbed Jaina's arm with one hand, both to keep from fainting, and to hold herself back from running and taking the older woman in her arms. This wasn't her mother, but another Leia's. Quickly blinking back tears, she registered that the woman had spoken, and hastened to answer.   
"Um, no. I'm alright, only a bit worn out, I think. Father just decided that I should stay behind because I was getting bad feeling from the Force about my part in the mission," Leia replied as she had to so many people that day.   
"Oh." Padme had learned long ago not to question her family's Force insights. Her questions rarely received answers, if at all. "And who is this lovely young lady with you? Aren't you going to introduce me?"   
"This...this is Jaina...I met her down in the square earlier..." Leia said, suddenly a bit worried. She had been too young when her mother died to whether or not she was a Jedi? A Sith? She hadn't even known she was one herself until she was in her 20s. Jaina's arm tensed under her hand.   
"It's nice to meet you Jaina. You look rather familiar. Have we met?" Padme asked the young Solo child.   
Both women sighed inwardly, relieved to have gotten away with their charade yet again. One of the few good things to go right that day.   
"Um...no ma'am, I don't think we have."   
"You look a bit like General Solo. Are you any relation?"   
"Actually, he is my...uncle," Jaina said, thinking quickly.   
"I thought I knew you from somewhere, were you at the New Year's Eve Party a few years ago?"   
"Oh, yeah, I think I remember going to that..." Jaina said, trying to pick up some thoughts from her grandmother, "Was that the one where Lord Skywalker had too much Juri juice and sat in the chandelier singing?"   
"Yes, my son has sworn off Juri juice since," Padme said laughing softly. Jaina and Leia snickering at the image of their own down to earth, levelheaded, Luke doing something like that. Padme smiled and waved them into the apartment.   
"Would you like to stay for dinner? I was just about to have the serving droids start the food, it wouldn't be difficult to have them add enough for two more."   
Leia hesitated, wanting desperately to stay with her mother and get to know her. But she knew they had to find a way home soon. Her counterpart in this universe would be back eventually, which would cause a whole new set of problems if they were still around. Besides, this wasn't her mother. She belonged to a different Leia. She shook her head.   
"I'm sorry Mother, but we really must be going. I promised Jaina that I'd show her the sights. She didn't really get a chance the last time she was here."   
"Mother? You haven't called me that for...well along time," Padme said, her eyes suddenly misty.   
"I'm sorry. These Force promptings lately have me a bit..."   
"No, it's not a problem. I actually missed it." She cleared her throat. "Well, you girls have fun, then. And Leia, dear, do try not to cause the Emperor's troops too much trouble for a change, hmm?"   
Leia bit her lip before giving in to impulse and stepping forward to hug the woman who may have been her mother in another life. Stepping back, she rushed out the door with Jaina.   
Behind them, as the door closed off their view of each other, Padme Amidala Skywalker stood with tears running silently down her face, a small genuine smile on her face for the first time in decades.   
  


***********************  
  


"Any luck yet, Wedge?" Han said into the comlink.   
"No Han, we haven't found anything new since you called 2 minutes ago," came the mechanically tinged reply. "I thought you were going to get some sleep."   
"Luke and Mara took longer than they expected at the docks. I just got back to my quarters"   
"Then you should get some rest. You've been up for 36 hours now"   
"So have you," Han pointed out irritably as he paced around the living area of the quarters he and Leia had been assigned.   
"No I haven't. I managed to catch a few hours sleep just after you left this morning. You should do the same."   
"How can I sleep, in a time like this? I need to be looking for them, not sleeping." Han cried, nearly tripping over an ottoman.   
"Han, you're not going to be much use to anyone if you pass out from sheer exhaustion. I'd order you to bed if you were one of my subordinates." Wedge snapped. His voice softening, he continued. "Han, as a friend, I'm asking you to get some sleep. Before you end up in the med ward and Leia and Jaina run me through with their lightsabers for not looking after you."   
Han couldn't help but chuckle at the image that conjured. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing the already random spikes he had previously created. He stopped in the middle of the room and sighed, letting his gaze drift out the window.   
"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm just worried, that's all."   
"I know Han. I'll keep you updated. I promise. Just get some rest."   
Han reached up and wiped the tear from his eye as he changed frequencies on the comlink.   
"You find anything yet, kid?"   
There was a patient sigh on the other end.   
"No, Han, I need to concentrate if I'm going to be able to do this. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll contact you if I find anything." Luke suggested gently.   
"Yeah, sure. Call me the minute you do, got it?"   
"I will Han. I promise." Han nodded and clicked off the device, finally heading for the bedroom to at least attempt to get some sleep.   
  


***********************   
  


Luke was sitting in the meditation room; the one Wedge had given Jaina. She had asked for it, specifically because the Force seemed to flow so easily through the room. Luke closed his eyes and withdrew into the Force, leaving behind the physical world. He began to float, unconsciously drawing from the Force. He reached out for his link with Leia. Not having grown up together, it was still mostly subconscious, but it was growing stronger all the time, and it allowed him to find her anywhere in the galaxy. He smiled to himself as he found her presence. It seemed nearby, and yet impossibly far away.   
Suddenly he found himself in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. He looked around and saw himself. Or rather what looked like a version of himself. This man was dressed completely in black, had a mustache and goatee, and looked extremely muscular. And not the wiry muscles that he himself had developed over the years . As he studied the man, he felt a presence in the dark side. A very strong presence. He wandered toward it, trying to find its source. It seemed familiar, and he felt he should recognize it, somehow. He walked into a large room and saw a familiar, throne-like chair. It was currently turned away from him, facing the window. He suddenly remembered the darkness.   
He looked in the window behind the throne and saw a reflection of the old man. Palpatine was even older than he remembered, and looked as though the years had been no kinder than the Dark Side. Luke reached down for his lightsaber without thinking, only to realize it was wasn't there. This was only a vision. But what did this all mean?   
Looking around the room, he saw what looked like Mara being dragged away by the Emperor's tall red guards. As he watched, they dragged her past a man in full dress uniform. From the insignia on his chest, he knew him to be a General.   
With a start, he recognized the man. It was Han, except that he looked nothing like the rough around the edges man that his sister had married. This man was clean-shaven, hair cut sharply in the military style, though the slight gray around the temples was there, and he showed no sign of the slight thickening of the waist that Leia had been teasing him about in the last year or two.   
_What was going on_, Luke thought. He walked over to the general, trying to decide if he should pull himself out of the trance or not. He hadn't seen any sign of either Jaina or Leia yet.   
"Lord Skywalker!? What are you doing here? And why did you change your clothes?"   
Luke started again. How could this man see him? Visions were never interactive. Were they? And what did he mean,_ Lord _Skywalker? He suddenly had a bad feeling about this. His mind worked quickly to form a response.   
"Yes, I did. And why wouldn't I be here, General Solo?"   
Luke mentally crossed his fingers. With any luck this man would accept his answer and he'd find something out. He frowned as the man took a step backward, fear coloring his presence in the Force, though he kept it from his face.   
"I don't mean to offend you, my lord. I just didn't expect to see you. You did say you'd be helping your cousin to look after the ambassador when she fainted. And might I add, my lord that you look years younger without your goatee." He gulped and took another fearful step back as Luke's frown deepened.   
"Who are you talking about, what cousin?"   
"I think her name was Jaina. Ambassador Skywalker didn't really say much about her, but she is very pretty. If I was 30 years younger I might ask her to dinner." He nearly sighed in relief as Luke's frown disappeared.   
"Jaina? Jaina was here?"   
"Yes, my lord. Don't you remember? You came by, after I called you on the link. When Ambassador Skywalker fainted you took her and your cousin up to your mother's chambers."   
"Ah, yes. How forgetful of me..."   
"Been sipping that Juri juice again? I figured you'd have learned your lesson after watching the 'vids of the New Year's party."   
He snickered briefly before catching himself. Gulping he watched Luke's face, his own reflecting his near panic. Sensing it, Luke sought to allay his fears, without getting 'out of character' and simply ignored the statement and frowned.   
"What happened to that woman?" Luke said, motioning toward the doorway through which the guards had taken Mara's limp body. He had thought he could make out a large hole in her chest, but wasn't sure. The general blinked.   
"You killed her my lord? The Emperor said that she wasn't performing her duties properly and had you execute her this morning. Didn't he?"   
Luke felt as though all the air had been knocked out of him. It was all he could do to stay upright, and keep his expression impassive. When he was sure he could trust his voice, he answered the confused and fearful general.   
"That will be all General." Relieved, the man couldn't leave fast enough.   
Luke turned back toward where he had first appeared. Closing his eyes, he reminded himself that this was just a vision, that Mara was back in their quarters with Ben. Finally able to focus, he reached out again and suddenly felt Leia. He opened his eyes and ran toward her presence, ignoring the stares of those he passed. Rounding a corner, he skidded to a halt in front of his niece and sister. He found himself suddenly overcome with joy. He saw Leia turn around and smile as she felt the lightness in him.   
"Uncle Luke, is it really you?" Jaina asked the older Jedi. Luke nodded and was surprised when Leia grabbed him in a hug. He wasn't supposed to have a corporeal mass in his visions. He'd have to worry about that later.   
"I'm glad I finally found you two, Han's been worrying himself sick over you"   
"Oh, Luke I'm so glad it's you and not that stranger" Leia cried. Luke looked down at her, concerned.   
"I'm guessing you had a run in with the other me?"   
She nodded.   
"Yeah, what is going on Uncle Luke? This obviously isn't the same universe we're from. I mean, here, the Emperor is alive. Not to mention Grandma--" Luke cut her off, suddenly tightening his grip on Leia as he looked down at her.   
"Mother? Our mother is alive here?"   
Leia nodded, tears forming in her eyes, and gasped as Luke crushed her against him. Jaina watched them, speaking softly.   
"We saw her, Uncle Luke. Talked to her. She seems to be a very kind woman. Beautiful too. But... sad." Luke smiled through tears of his own.   
"Of course. Now we know where your beauty comes from Jaina; it's certainly not your father's side of the family." Jaina blushed slightly at his remark, not used to such compliments as a fighter pilot.   
"Now that you've found us Uncle Luke, do you know how to get us back home?" Luke shook his head sadly.   
"I'm sorry Jaina, I don't know--"   
Suddenly they felt a group of storm troopers heading their way. Luke let go of Leia, both of them hastily wiping their tears as he looked around for someplace to hide. He didn't feel right about facing them at the moment.   
"I have a bad feeling about this..." Jaina muttered. Luke's heart sank as he realized they had nowhere to go.   
  


***********************  
  


"Luke? Luke? Are you there? Answer me!" Han swore and switched frequencies "Mara, are you there? Please tell me you are awake!"   
"What is it Solo? I was trying to sleep!" Mara growled back.   
"Has Luke come back yet? He's not answering his comlink."   
"He probably just went into a deep meditation. There's no telling when he'll snap out of it. Now let me get my sleep. I suggest you get some yourself, Solo, you sound exhausted!" Mara told him, yawning.   
Clicking off the comm before he could reply she rolled over, trying to get comfortable again. After a few moments she growled and sat up.   
_Damn Solo, Now I can't get back to sleep! Maybe I'll go check up on Luke after all,_ she thought to herself. Getting up, she quickly dressed and went to check on Ben.   
Seeing him wide awake and waiting in his crib, she smiled and picked him up. Walking down the hall and toward the meditation room, she nodded at passerby. Even in the middle of the night, the base was buzzing with activity.   
Reaching her destination, she tapped the chime and waited. When no answer came from within, she keyed the lock using a backdoor key code. Walking in, she found the room empty. Frowning, she juggled Ben onto one hip and pulled out her comlink, keying in the frequency for Han's.   
"Hey Solo, when was the last time you heard from Skywalker?"   
"Around 03 hundred, why?   
"He's not in the meditation room."   
"Have you checked to see if anyone saw him leave?"   
"I was just about to. I'll call you when I know more."   
"Yeah. Just be careful, I've got a bad feeling about this."   
"You and me both, Solo."   
She turned off her comlink and walked out of the room. Spotting a technician working a few meters away she walked over to him.   
"Did you see anybody leave that room in the last few hours?"   
"No ma'am, just you. Maybe whoever you are looking for left before I got here."   
"No, we knew he was in there at 03 hundred this morning." The technician frowned.   
"I've been working on the power conduits in this hall since midnight. I would have seen anyone leaving, and you're it." He turned back to his work.   
Mara frowned and dug her nails into her palms. She walked back towards her quarters and put Ben back to sleep.   
_What is going on here, first Leia and Jaina, now Luke, who's next, Wedge? Me? Han? Artoo?_   
She drifted off to sleep and thought she saw Luke's face. He was smiling and Leia was with him, as were Han and Jaina. Turning, she saw something that made her skin crawl.   
"No! You're dead! I felt you die...Skywalker killed you," she whispered hoarsely. "YOU'RE DEAD!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By: Drama_Princess87

*********************************************

Dedicated to the fans and other wonderful StarFantasy members! ^.^

*********************************************

As Mara stared in shock at the imposing figure, she felt her heartbeat accelerate.   
  
"No! You're dead! I felt you die...Skywalker killed you," she whispered hoarsely. **"YOU'RE DEAD!"**   
  
Bolting upright, Mara sat in her bed, the distant stars spilling light through the porthole and over her coverlet. Lifting one pale hand, she pushed back a lock of crimson hair from her sweat dampened brow, trying to catch her breath.   
  
_It was just a dream… just a dream._ She told herself, falling back on a Jedi relaxation technique to still her racing heart.   
  
Looking over, she saw Ben sleeping peacefully in his crib. Letting out a sigh, she stood from the bed and walked over to him, wrapping her robe around her as she went. Gazing down, a small smile graced her usually impassive features, and she pulled up his blanket, tucking it more securely around him.   
  
"You look just like Skywalker." she whispered down to her son. As if he heard her, he turned in his sleep and gurgled softly.   
  
Remembering the conversation she had had with Han earlier that day, Mara stretched out with her mind, searching for her husband's presence in the Force. After a moment, or perhaps an eternity, she gave a sharp jerk of her head, swearing softly under her breath. There was nothing.   
  
Grabbing a pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt, she dressed quickly, tying her long hair back into a braid. Taking one last look at Ben, she walked briskly into the other room and pulled out her comlink.   
  
"Antilles." Came a weary voice from the other end.   
  
"Iella, I'm sorry to bother you like this, but could you watch Ben for me for a little while?"   
  
"Sure Mara. Is something wrong?" Iella asked, sounding worried for her friend.   
  
"No. Something just came up that can't wait." Mara replied, her hands reflexively clenching by her side.   
  
"I know you Mara. It's never 'just something' with you." There was a tinny sigh. "Just let me know if you need help, ok?"   
  
Mara smiled, despite herself. It was times like this, when she realized just how many friends she had, that she also realized all that she had missed out on as a child.   
  
"I will, Iella. And thanks."   
  
Clicking off the comlink, she walked back into the bedroom and gathered up her son, careful not to wake him, and left their quarters.   
  
*****   
  
As Mara walked into the hanger bay, she spotted a familiar pair of legs sticking out from under the Falcon. Smirking, she made her way silently over to the ship and crouched down so that she could see underneath more clearly.   
  
**"SOLO!"** She yelled, her voice echoing around the empty hanger bay.   
  
A loud bang was heard from under the ship, along with a muffled curse, as the owner of the legs made his way out from under the ship, one hand on his aching head. He took one look at her and groaned.   
  
"I should have known it was you Mara. Why aren't you in your quarters terrorizing your own family? I'm sure Luke would love to see you." He grumbled, picking up the hydrospanner he had dropped when she startled him.   
  
Frowning, Mara leaned against the side of the ancient ship.   
  
"That's why I'm here Han. I can't sense Luke anywhere in the Force."   
  
Han looked up at her quickly. "Are you sure?"   
  
Mara resisted the urge to glare at him, and nodded. "I've tried everything I can think of to sense him. He's nowhere in this system."   
  
"It could be that he's near one of those ysalamiri creatures." Mara shook her head.   
  
"If that were the case, I would have sensed a bubble of Force negative space when I searched."   
  
Han put down the hydrospanner, sighing. Running a hand through his salt and pepper hair, he looked every bit his 53 years. This war with the Vong had already claimed all but one of his children, and now he had lost the rest of his family to some... _thing_.   
  
"What do we do now?" he asked wearily.   
  
Han felt a hand on his shoulder. As he looked up, his tired eyes met Mara's fierce gaze.   
  
"We get them back." She softly replied, steel resounding in her words.   
  
*****   
  
Luke and Leia desperately looked for a place to hide. The troopers would be marching down the hallway any minute. Jaina felt her heart racing as the troopers approached. _We've got to get out of here_, she thought, desperately searching, when she suddenly spotted an open door a short way down the hall.   
  
"Mom, Uncle Luke, over here!"   
  
Grabbing her mother's hand, Jaina sprinted down the hall. Darting into the room, she turned to see her uncle close the door. Holding their breath, they could feel as well as hear the stormtroopers passing the door, their steps a steady beat on down the hall.   
  
"What do we do now?" Leia asked, her soft voice breaking the stillness of the room.   
  
Turning around, Luke took his sister in his arms, comfortingly and looked over her head at Jaina, his voice firm.   
  
"We wait."   
  
*****   
  
"So, what's your plan Mara?" Han asked as they exited the hanger bay.   
  
"Well, I haven't figured out a plan yet. But Iella's watching Ben, so we can work on this for a while yet." Mara said, easily matching Han's long strides. She let out a sigh. "Honestly, I don't know what to do, but if we don't work fast, there will be nothing left _to_ do. I don't suppose you have any ideas?"   
  
"No." Han replied shortly. Walking in silence, they came upon a door. "What's this?"   
  
"This is Jaina's meditation room that Wedge gave her. Luke was using it the last time anyone saw or heard from him. I'm hoping to find a few clues."   
  
Stepping forward, Mara entered the security code. As the doors slid open, Mara thought about her husband. _You'd better come back to me alive Farmboy, or I'll kill you._   
  
*****   
  
"Are you sure it's safe, Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked, standing up in the darkened room. She felt, rather than saw him nod. 

"I no longer sense them." As Luke rose up to open the door, his elbow brushed a switch. Suddenly, the room was bathed in light. "What the…?"   
  
The room was revealed to be some kind of communications/conference center. In the center of the room was a round table with several chairs, one of which Jaina had been sitting in. A large counter was placed along the back, with several screens spread along the back wall. Large and small buttons and dials were distributed on top of the counter.   
  
As Leia walked up to the back console, she saw a small blinking red button on the counter. Reaching over with one hesitant hand, she pressed the button. Suddenly, a familiar face filled the screens.   
  
"Luke!" Leia called out hoarsely, one hand clutching at her throat. She was really beginning to hate this place, wherever they were. It held too many unpleasant surprises.   
  
As he turned to look at her, Jaina sucked in one quick breath. "Mom… is that?"   
  
Too numb, Leia could only nod.   
  
*****   
  
"Damn it! I can't find anything!" Han's voice broke the uneasy silence as he slammed his hand down onto a table.   
  
"Han," Mara grit out, trying to keep her cool, "If you don't be quiet, I won't be able to access the Force and find out what the hell is going on. Now, if you would so kindly, _shut up_!"   
  
"Sorry." Han muttered, calming the Jedi, and Mara let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.   
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Skywalker and Jaina and…"   
  
"I know. I am too. I'll just sit her quietly. Why don't you try to access the Force again."   
  
Sitting down, Mara opened herself to the Force. Trying to calm her frantic heart, she focused and searched for Luke's Force-signature. Suddenly, she was transported to the place of her dream.   
  
She was standing in the middle of a hallway, looking at pillars of marble. _I feel like I've been here before_, she thought, her eyes scouring the deserted place for signs of life. Suddenly she could feel Luke and the girls nearby. Looking around quickly, to be sure she hadn't been spotted, Mara made her way toward her family's presence.   
  
Turning a corner, she spotted a group of troopers standing at attention. Ducking down, she watched them carefully. After interminable minutes, she decided to take her chances and crept out toward them. By the time she stood right in front of them, she had come to the conclusion that they could not see her for some unknown reason. Not one to look a gift right in the face, she boldly made her way through the door.   
  
Inside, Mara saw Luke and Leia standing by a table, with Jaina standing by the door, her eyes scanning the room. Luke seemed to be comforting Leia, but other than that, the three of them seemed fine. Turning, she was about to leave when she felt a strong disturbance coming from down the hallway. Curious, Mara followed it, curving her way through the intricate maze of hallways.   
  
As she walked through a large archway, she came upon a series of immense doors, each with a symbol carved over it. Looking at them, she remembered a time long ago, when she hadn't been Mara Jade Skywalker. A time when she had been… the Emperor's Hand. Reaching up, she traced each of the carvings, with mixed feelings of reverence and revulsion.   
  
Stretching out with the Force, she felt the disturbance more clearly, and turned toward it, facing the largest of the doors. Reaching out her hand, she felt the cool metal of the door handle. Pushing it open, she stepped through…   
  
and caught her breath.   
  
*****   
  
Han's eyes scanned the room, still searching for the tiniest of clues. Sighing, he turned to ask Mara a question when he stopped at the sight of her. She was poised perfectly still, her eyes closed and her breathing calculated. Her arms lay folded at in her lap as her legs remained motionless, crossed in the lotus position. Han walked over to her and stared intently. If she hadn't been breathing, he would have mistaken her for dead. Laying a hand on her arm drew no response. Shaking his head, he moved to sit back down, when he heard her gasp.   
  
*****   
  
Walking over to her mother, Jaina clasped Leia's hand as the screen flickered to life. Luke felt his heart freeze as he stood next to Leia, his eyes riveted to the screen. A familiar image came onto the screen, as a loud mechanical breathing fell on their ears.   
  
"Luke, I hope this finds you well. Leia and I have arrived on Alderaan, and we are to begin negotiations soon." Darth Vader's voice seemed to fill the room. Leia quivered at the mention of her name, and Luke swallowed hard as he squeezed her shoulder.   
  
"We should have no trouble getting Organa and the planet to surrender. We have suffered a malfunction to the ship, so tell your mother that we will be delayed in returning. In the meantime, there is something I want you to look into. I felt a disturbance in the Force before we left. If it is still there be on your guard, and find out what it is. I'll expect a return message immediately. I want to know what you did about the Emperor's traitorous Hand." Luke felt his heart constrict as he remembered the dead body of this universe's Mara.   
  
As quickly as the message had begun, it was over. As Vader's familiar face faded from view, Luke sat down heavily. Looking up at her mom, Jaina's head spun.   
  
"So that's grandpa." She said, her voice heavy with irony.   
  
Leia's eyes filled with tears as she thought of Alderaan, Bail Organa, and the father she barely knew except as a Sith Lord. Luke shook his head.   
  
"No. Our father died before we were even born. _That_ was the man who killed him. _That_ is Darth Vader." he said, voice heavy with sadness.   
  
*****   
  
Mara's eyes widened as she saw many troopers and officers walking around. _This must be a command center_, she mused as she walked into the immense room. Looking around, she found no sign of a high-ranking officer. Coming up behind a random soldier, she looked over his shoulder at the console he was working at. The information she saw shocked her.   
  
_Negotiations for the surrender of Alderaan? What was going on?_ Blinking, she resisted the urge to rub her eyes, and re-read the information. It remained as it was.   
  
_Stormtroopers roaming the halls, Alderaan still in one piece? What other surprises could she expect here?_ Shaking her head, Mara walked away from the trooper. Seeing another door at the far end of the room, she walked up to it and looked behind her. Mentally shaking her head as she remembered that no one could see her, she made her way across the room.   
  
That same strange glimmer in the Force seemed to be right ahead of her. She felt drawn to it. She knew she had to see what was in that room. Stepping up to the door, she paused, suddenly unsure if she was prepared for what lay behind the door.   
  
_Oh, get on with it_ she chided herself, and keyed the door, stepping through as it slid into the walls. What she saw made her stop, breath catching in her throat.   
  
*****   
  
Han sat down next to Mara's motionless form. She had gasped before, but her breathing had since evened out again. He sighed, looking around the room again. It was extremely boring waiting for Mara to return from, well, wherever she had gone. All these Jedi matters still confused and perplexed him. It still irked him sometimes when his family knew things before he did, all because of the Force. This wasn't the first time Han wished he could be a Jedi just for one day to see what all the fuss was about.   
  
His mental rantings were put on hold when he heard Mara catch her breath. Moving closer, he waited for her to speak or move.   
  
"Oh my… it can't be!" she breathed harshly.   
  
*****   
  
Mara's hand reached up to cover her mouth as she spoke.   
  
"Oh my… it can't be." Her emerald eyes widened as she saw... herself. Mara's own body lay in the middle of the room. She was dead. Taking a step back, she swallowed hard and forced herself to focus on what else was in the room. Or rather, who.   
  
It was Luke. But it wasn't her Luke. This Luke looked different and was dressed all in black with an evil sneer on his face. This Luke reeked of the Dark Side.   
  
He leaned down and sneered at Mara's dead body.   
  
"Stupid whore. I knew when I first met you that you weren't qualified to be the Emperor's Hand. It was my greatest pleasure killing you. I only wish I could have do it again. This time more slowly so you could experience even more pain."   
  
Glaring at her, he kicked her twice in the ribs. Mara reflexively covered her own chest, watching herself be kicked.   
  


Luke's eyes rose as he prepared to kick her body again, but sensing something foreign in the room, he stopped. Looking forward, his eyes widen and his mouth gaped. One shaking hand rose as he pointed straight at Mara's heart.   
  
"You."   
  
*****

  
The viewing screen in the darkened room dimmed as the fading image of Lord Vader vanished from the screen. A shadowy figure reached out one hand to press a button. The image popped back on the screen as the message repeated itself.   
  
"Luke, I hope this finds you well. Leia and I have arrived on Alderaan, and we are to begin negotiations soon. We should have no trouble getting Organa and the planet to surrender. We have suffered a malfunction to the ship, so tell your mother that we will be delayed in returning. In the meantime, there is something I want you to look into. I felt a disturbance in the Force before we left. If it is still there be on your guard, and find out what it is. I'll expect a return message immediately. I want to know what you did about the Emperor's traitorous Hand." "   
  
Stepping forward, the shadowy figure pressed another button. A computerized voice echoed that the message had been deleted. Turning, the figure stood to leave. Looking over its shoulder, it stared at the dimmed screen.   
  
"Leia did not return." The quiet voice echoed off the walls of the room as the mysterious figure walked out, it's purpose unknown.


End file.
